Never Again
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya's never knew what his father was like when he drank. He didn't even know what alcohol was. Now he knows why his mother locks his door at night. And's it's not for sleepwalking.


**Song Of Hope: I was listening to Nickleback, and it gave me the idea for this story. Inspired by a song, but not a song fic. Rated T for swearing and abuse.**

Kyoya, only five years old, hears his father screaming. He got out of his bed and went out of his bedroom and went down the hall, to see his father beating his mother.

"Mommy! Don't hurt her Daddy!" His father looked at him with rage. He was obviously drunk, which Kyoya had never seen. He's heard noises before, but his mother always locked his door, saying that he sleepwalked and didn't want him to hurt himself. He never investigated. Now he knew why. And the reason he could get out tonight was because she had forgotten to lock the door.

"Don't defend the bitch!" He shouted in his face, and it was the first time he had ever smelled alcohol. All the kindness he had seen from his father had vanished from his mind. Now, the only thing he would ever think about would be this, his abusive side.

"Kyoya! Go back to bed sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are just, um, having a discussion." Kyoya got in the way of his father, to keep him from hurting his mother.

"Daddy! You shouldn't hurt mommy!" He punched Kyoya in the face.

"You little piece of shit! You don't even know what the fuck she did!" Kyoya got up.

"Don't hurt Mommy!" His mother got in front of him.

"Rokudenshi! He has nothing to do with this!" He punched her in the face.

"You don't deserve your name Mujakina! Let alone me! And this piece of shit doesn't deserve to be defended, just like you don't." He pushed her out of the way. "Besides, it's time he learned a lesson." Rokudenshi took a pocketknife out of his pocket and flicked out the blade. "Now, let's show you a more permanent lesson." He held Kyoya's face and cut four scars, right under his eyes.

"Daddy! Please stop! It hurts!" He was now bleeding, but because of the way he cut his face, it looked like tears of blood.

"Please stop. It hurts. Grow up and be a man!"

"Rokudenshi! He's only five-years-old!" He bitch slapped Mujakina.

"You shut the fuck up!" He turned his attention back to Kyoya. He then started beating the crap out of him until he felt satisfied with Kyoya having broken and cracked bones. Kyoya was quivering at his mother's side by the end of it. "Now be a man!" He walked off. Kyoya cried into his mother's chest, his blood getting all over her shirt.

"Daddy's never done this before! Why now?"

"He does this every time something bad happens at work. But I keep his attention on me. Now you know why. I wanted to protect you, but now look at you!" She cried into her hands. "I should never have married that man!" She lifted her face up. "But I need to get you to a hospital. I'll call an ambulance. But when they get here, tell them you tripped and fell because you were sleep walking." She grabbed the house phone and called 9-1-1. "Yes, hello? My son, he fell… How? He sleepwalks… I don't know what to do… Yes please. 210 W Gyakutai Road… Thank you." She hung up. "The ambulance will be here if a few minutes. Just, don't tell them what happened."

"Why not Mommy?" She sat down and cradled his head in her lap.

"Because, if you do, they'll take you away and hide you from the rest of the world. And in foster homes, they don't really care for you. They only care about the money they get from the government. And I don't want to lose you. I know it's being selfish, but then you'd be taken away from me. And your father's not a bad man. But whenever things go bad at work, he drinks something called beer, and it has alcohol, which makes you become a terrible person."

"Then why does he drink it?"

"It makes him forget how bad things are. But it also has him make bad choices. And he doesn't even remember what he does once the alcohol wears off. He truly doesn't realize he's hurting people." From then on, Kyoya swore to never touch a drop of alcohol.

When the ambulance came, they asked Kyoya personally what had happened. He said he woke up at the bottom of the stairs in pain, which lines up with sleepwalking. Mujakina climbed in the back of the ambulance and stayed with him.

**Two Hours Later**

Mujakina was waiting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Kyoya. He had gotten several broken bones, and they needed to put splints inside him, under the skin and muscle. The doctor came out.

"Mrs. Tategami?" She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your son will be fine. He's still a bit woozy, and he's not very responsive. One of the nurses will come and get you in the morning. Until then, you can stay here." He left, and Rokudenshi came up to Mujakina.

"What happened?" He had the look he always has when he doesn't remember beating the crap out of his own wife, and when he was the man she married.

"You know how I lock the door to keep Kyoya from sleep walking?" He nodded. She told him that because he'd go to wake up Kyoya the next morning, and his door would be locked.

"Well, I didn't lock it all the way. He opened the door and walked down the stairs, tripped, and fell down the stairs." His mouth was wide in shock.

"He fell? They told me he got four scars that'll be there for the rest of his life."

"I think he must cut himself on the chipped parts of the stairs. They are made of stone."

"I guess that makes sense." He sat down. "I brought his Bey. He's had practically since birth. I thought he might want it."

"Well, you can give it to him once we get to go into his room."

In Kyoya's Room

A nurse came into his room.

"How are you this morning Kyoya?" He smiled at the nurse.

"I'm okay. I hurt a lot, but otherwise, I'm good."

"What happened?" He had a hard time getting the words out, not only because it hurt a little, but he had never had to lie to someone, especially not because his mom had told him too.

"I slipped and fell." The nurse could tell he was lying. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"What really happened?" Kyoya was about to repeat the same thing, but she stopped him. "Don't even bother lying to me. I came from an abusive home, but my father stopped my mother before it became extremely bad. Got her sent to jail. She was mentally disturbed, but you probably don't know what that means. So she was abusive, or she hurt me for no good reason. So I can recognize people who have been in or are in the same situation. They have the same look in their eyes that you do. But I can't do anything about it unless you tell the truth." He just kept his mouth shut. She realized why. "So, you don't want to lose the other parent, or you love both, and one's only abusive when they're drunk, or something like that." Before Kyoya could react, his mother and father came in. Mujakina smiled at Kyoya.

"Hey sweetie, do you feel better after that trip?" He nodded.

"The nurse is making me feel better." His father smiled.

"I thought this might make you feel better." He put Leone in his hand. Instantly, a feeling of comfort came over Kyoya.

"My Bey!"

"You've had that practically since birth. You used to teeth on that." Rokudenshi laughed.

"Excuse me, but I'm his nurse, and who are you?"

"I'm Rokudenshi, his father." She nodded, coming up with theories, mostly based off of his callused hands, the smell of alcohol, and his name (AN: Rokudenshi is Japanese for asshole).

"And I'm his mother. My name is Mujakina." She nodded again, coming up with more theories, based off of her heavy make-up on her eye, her scarred hands, and her name (AN: Mujakina means innocent in Japanese).

"Well, in a few months, he'll be just fine. He didn't break any bones that would permanently ruin his mobility and function. But the splints inside his body most likely won't be removed for a year or so, and then he'll have an outside splint, because the regular splint is drilled into the bone, so that'll need to heal as well." Mujakina smiled.

"That's wonderful, so, when can he go home?"

"In about three weeks."

**Three Weeks Later**

Kyoya was finally home and he was asleep when he heard arguing. He was in bed, with a lot of casts, but he managed to get into his wheelchair, but the bedroom door was locked. Fearful for his mother's life, he grabbed his Bey.

"LET IT RIP!" He launched Leone at the door, but it did nothing. "No! Leone! Please! My mommy might die!"

_"I can only be strong if you unleash your lion fangs and have a lion's heart."_ Since he was a little kid, it didn't freak him out that his Bey was talking to him.

"But how?"

_"__Use your wish to protect your mother."_ He nodded. Using his protective instinct, he yelled, and unleashed power he didn't know he had. Then, suddenly, a tornado formed around Leone. And he knew instantly what to call it. "LION GALE FORCE WALL!" It ripped the door off, and he used his Bey to push his chair to get to his mother. She stared at him with wide-open eyes, having a black eye.

"Kyoya! Get back to bed now!" She was absolutely terrified.

"Go away Kyoya, this is between your bitch of a mother and me!" He growled, and sounded like a lion himself. He was absolutely pissed off.

"LEONE!" Leone physically attacked Rokudenshi. Mujakina ran to the bedroom and pulled something out of the dresser. She then came back. Leone had run out of spinning strength, and was on the ground.

"You little shit! I gave you that Bey! You don't get to use it to hit me!" He was going to hit Kyoya, when Mujakina stopped him.

"ROKUDENSHI!" He turned and saw she had a gun pointed at him. "If you touch my son one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you." He laughed.

"Like you would."

"You underestimate the power of women. Did you forget? Women will do anything to protect their children. You're not a father. You're a child, and I won't hesitate to shoot you!" He laughed, and lightly touched Kyoya's shoulder. And then she pulled the trigger. Right in the head. And he crumpled again. "Til death do us part Rokudenshi." She went over to her son. "Kyoya, are you alright?"

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"Daddy's dead. He can't hurt you, or me, anymore." She embraced her son.

**Song Of Hope: First time I've written a story like this. I hope it isn't too bad. I'm guessing it's pretty terrible.**


End file.
